Den Yuu
Den Yuu is a 1000-Man Commander in the Qin Military and a member of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Den Yuu has a big muscular build and a lot of facial scars. He started off without much armor but upgraded it and is now wearing full armor. His weapon is the glaive and he is often seen on a horse. Personality He is kind of the quiet type, however he respects Shin deeply since he witnessed some of his feats during the Battle of Dakan Plains. History Prior to the current storyline and since his youth, Den Yuu has been a soldier and survivor of numerous battefields since the golden days of the Six Great Generals' era, skipping ahead after some 14 years, Den Yuu is one of the original members of the Hi Shin Unit. He was tasked with gathering strong people for Shin's 100 man squadron. He has participated in every single one of their battle since the founding of the Hi Shin Unit during the Battle of Bayou. Achievments * Slaying Dou Sei, a Wei 1000 man commander. Story Keiyou Campaign Arc While forming Go, he was begged by many squads to join, someone even goes as far as to offer him an introduction with his sister in exchange for joining his squad. Days later during the Battle at Dakan Plains, he survived the War Chariots. When Shin came by and told them the battle wasn’t lost and to regroup with the other unit. He noticed that for being cavalry Shin was wearing shabby clothes instead of armor. Assassination Plot Arc When Shin is in his village, they recognize each other. Den Yuu tells everyone that Shin racked up a huge load of achievement in the last war with Wei and was promoted all the way from a foot soldier to a 100-man Commander in one go. He explains that if it weren’t for Shin, who knows what would have happened to the 4th Army or the battle as a whole. He told Shin everyone kept talking about him on the way home and when they heard he got promoted everyone was so happy they felt as if they had gotten promoted themselves. He also said that it was the first time he ever looked forward to the next war so much and that he’s sure he’s not the only one thinking of fighting under his command. Shin then tells him that, “You better prepare yourself then ‘cause my unit ain’t gonna be no walk in the park.” He asks Shin why he came all the way to this village, to which Shin replies that he wanted to buy some armor but is getting refused in the shops. He proceeds to help Shin get a suit of body armor., after forcing the earlier armorman to make him one. Battle of Bayou Arc On the march to Bayou, the soon-to-be new unit started to gather. Kou mentioned that Shin hadn’t showed up yet which caused some people to worry, Bi Hei calmed them down saying there was no need to worry, because it was unthinkable for him not to come when everyone else has. When they begin forming squads, the unit started to worry yet again but Den Yuu spotted him. When he arrived he told him and Hai Rou that it doesn’t matter if they get all the rough types, just make him some strong squads. He then recruited Ryuu Sen. Shin informed everyone that their unit would be a special 100-man unit that didn't belong to any division, and answers directly to general Ou Ki. They would because of this be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange the rewards would be huge. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city, they advanced right to avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Before the first clash they were assigned to the left army. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ou Ki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuu Ki’s head in the midst of the confusion. Ou Ki then bestows them the unit the name of the Hi Shin Unit. They proceed by moving behind the thicket, to loop around the Zhao, to strike them where they least expect. When they near the enemy Shin tells Den Yuu to pass the word that it’s about time for the charge, and to prepare themselves. He has them go into column formation with the four monster strength squad leaders taking the lead to open up a breach for them. When they charge the Zhao, Ryuu Sen single-handedly opens a path for them. While in the Zhao perimeter, the monster squad is big but they are slow on their feet, the path becomes in danger of closes at that speed. The vanguard is switched to the Suu Gen squad. And they start to speed up. Then while fighting Fuu Ki’s elite guard unit, Shin splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Kyo Gai says its 30 vs 300. He tells them not to worry, it might be 300 but there’s only 150 of them between them and Fuu Ki. 15 deep and 10 across, which makes 150 men. All they need to do is cut down ten ranks of soldiers and they’ll be able to reach the general. When they manage to break through Fuu Ki decides to pull back his forces to create distance. Then Fuu Ki sends out his a cavalry unit to destroy them. Bi Hei tells Shin and Kyou Kai to run, since they were mounted they could get away. But he refuses to leave his men. But they are saved by the Qin Left Army. Then, Bi Tou tells Shin to go and take Fuu Ki’s head. But Den Ei tells them not to let Shin pull ahead, because after coming this far he’ll be the one who gets the general’s head. Shin tells him not to worry. Because his hand will be the one to take Fuu Ki’s head but he’ll split the reward 100 ways, for everyone there, the ones behind, and the ones who died. When Fuu Ki splits his forces and heads for the bushes, Hai Rou notices that they’ll lose him for good. But before he can make it Qin flags come from the bushes. Giving Shin the opportunity to slay Fuu Ki. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress. When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao were already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camped in the mountains with the rest of the Army. Den Yuu wonders what face everyone’s going to make when they hear they scored a general’s head. They are then informed that the Zhao have attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill, and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel Hou Ken, then Kyou Kai intervenes. Then 500 Zhao arrive under the command of Man Goku. Shin then rises and orders his men to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead the Kan Ou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, Den Yuu tells Shin that things have really turned into a mess. Also, that all their men have gotten split up. And they won’t get anything done by staying there, and decide on whether to join the attack or pull back. Hai Rou tells them not to move just yet. And even if this becomes a giant melee, their men still now where Shin is. And as long as they stay there everyone will slowly find their way back to them. When Shin wants them to fight Hou Ken, Suu Gen tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuu Ki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their center and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take position surrounding Hou Ken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Hou Ken. Then threw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing. When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Hou Ken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the back of his glaive. And before Hou Ken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him, and is blow away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Man Goku. Den Yuu then carries Kyou Kai to safety. The next morning they find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Kyou Kai is carried by Den Yuu. And Bi Hei by Chu Tetsu. He explains to them that Bi Hei used himself as bait to lure away the trackers. That how their group, which was chasing after Shin, ran into Bi Hei, who was on the verge of death. They then ended up be caught by Zhao soldiers, but Kyou Kai pushed herself to the limit and helped them get away. He then puts a now conscious Kyou Kai down, because she says she can walk. Bi Hei wakes up and tells everyone Shin will be fine in Bi Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying a Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qin flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shou Mou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ou Ki. After a fierce skirmish Ou Ki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then traveled with the Ou Ki Army. When they reach the Zhao HQ, they learn that [Mou Bu is under attack by the Zhao, and go to help him. As they are about to fight the Zhao the Zhao three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ou Ki goes and raises the Qin’s. Hou Ken tells them that the right army will be bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ou Ki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy, and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ou Ki takes to the field and battles Hou Ken. As Ou Ki is about to finish off Hou Ken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2000-3000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. Sanyou Campaign Arc Participated and realized that Kyou Kai was a woman, that's basically it. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass Den Yuu was seen saving Bi Hei and other men of the Infantry. Upon arriving at Sai and being met by the king Ei Sei and his troops he was a bit surprised by how dignified the soldiers seemed to be. When Shin told everyone that the person he was speaking to was actually the King of Qin he became extremely shocked but slowly accepted it as the truth. During the second day of the siege of Sai. After seeing Ryuu Sen being cut down by Fu Tei he clash in a duel with him as well. The duel ended fairly quickly and although Den Yuu tried to get up to fight Fu Tei to the end. Fu Tei said that he was big and hardy, but now he was going to make his head roll. Shin however had been notified by Lieutenant En that someone was a miss at Ryuu Sen's and Den Yuu's location so he hurried over that and attacked Fu Tei, stopping him before Den Yuu was killed. He recovered after a few days and reenters the fight on the city walls. State of Ai Arc He used himself as a shield for Shin who was shot at by multiple arrows. Koku You Campaign Arc He was on the side of Shin and Kyou Kai when they charged upon Kan Ki's base. He was nearly decapitated if not for Bi Hei's arrival. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Den Yuu is seen during the siege of Retsubi. He is overpowered by a large Zhao soldiers, but his life is saved by Shin. Abilities Considered strong enough to be counted as part of the ''Four Monster Squad ''as well as skilled enough to kill a thousand man commander. Along with Ryuu Sen he has been described as a cornerstone of the Hi Shin Unit during the Battle of Sai. He has trained in the carpentry trade. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Den Yuu Unit Category:Four Monster Squad Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:1000-Man Commanders